Professor Layton and the Sun's Prophecy
by Laytonfanatic
Summary: Professor Layton and the gang are back for one heck of a wild ride! When a simple vacation takes a turn for the worst, will Layton be able to fulfill a lost legend before it's too late? Look at profile! (on hold)
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Professor Layton or the other characters other than Blaire. All ideas used in the chapters to follow are not mine.

Prologue: Long ago in a village hidden by vast mountains and forests known as Kamiki Village, the Legend of Shiranui was relived by the sun goddess, Okami Amaterasu. After the defeat of Yami, (the evil fish in a bowl!) the Lord of Darkness and Orochi, (the 8 – headed snake that looks like a dragon) the 8-headed serpent demon, Amaterasu made a prophecy before returning to her home, Celestial Plains. "Three Guardians, shall rise and watch the earth in my wake. The one of fire, shall be the sun's swift wolf, hair as black as night and eyes as blue as the sea. The one of water, shall be the moon's noble stead, strong and brave at heart yet gentle and loving in spirit. The one of wind, shall be a star's loyal phoenix, agile and kind. All shall be from a far distant land, but shall gather as one to defeat darkness and bring peace to Nippon." But the prophecy was never fulfilled. Until now…


	2. Chapter 1

Evening of the arts

Characters: Layton, Luke, Klaus, Blaire, Remi, Katia

After the events of Unwound future, you would think life went back to normal for the famous Professor Layton. Well...not really.

. . . A few years later. . .

"C'mon, hurry up professor! I don't want to be late!" Luke cried out as he checked himself in the mirror for the 3rd time in his suit

"Luke my boy, there is no need to rush. It's still early you know! We have time." Layton said coming down the stairs also in a suit while adjusting his tie (yes people, He has ties!) "Where's Klaus?"

"Beats me, professor!" Luke said somewhat calming down

"Right here!" Klaus uttered reluctantly as he too came down in a suit "What time are we supposed to be there anyways? Not that I care!"

"7:30, and it's. . . oh no! It's 7:20! It's a 30-minute drive! I am late!" Luke screamed almost deafening the professor and Klaus(jk) as he rushed into the car, violin and music in hand

"Luke, that clock is fast! Like I said, we have time!" Layton said as he and Klaus got into the car and started their way to the university "I hope it is!"

. . .Meanwhile at the university. . .

Remi, Blaire ( Remi's little sister, age 19) and Katia arrived at the school(school, university same thing) all in dresses "Here we are! I wonder where Hershel and the boys are?" Remi said " They should be here by now."

" I hope they come, especially Luke! He has to play the opening part of one of the songs!" Blaire said as she brought out her flute, violin and her music. " I'll see you guys later!" she said as she headed towards the back room of the stage.

"Good luck!" Katia shouted as Blaire left their line of sight.

"Hey! I think I see them! Look!" Remi said as she pointed at the red car speeding it's way to the school entrance, and screeching to a stop in front of the doors.

"Hi Remi. Katia." Layton said as he, Klaus, and Luke came out of the car. "Where's Blaire?" Luke shouted.

"She's already in the band room, she. . ." Luke ran off before she could finish. "Thanks! Later!" Luke shouted halfway to the band room.

"Well, at least he's not late." Klaus said sarcastically

Author's Notes

.

Ah Luke. So hyper and energetic while still being so cute at the same time! LOL! No worries everyone, I'll be sure to make some KatiaXKlaus, RemiXLayton, and BlaireXLuke chappies in here. Maybe a plot twist and make it BlaireXLayton. HEH HEH HEH! Stay tuned for more! XD! ( if you call this chapter short then y don't you try and make a chapter while studying for FINAL EXAMS!)

_Laytonfanatic_


	3. Chapter 2

Violins and Flutes combine

Just to let you all know, I'm going to be trying out POV's. K? ( )= author's words

Characters: Layton, Luke, Klaus, Blaire, Remi, Katia

Luke's POV

There she was, setting up her instruments and helping out the others. Thing is she looks a little sad. Or worried. But why? I guess she saw me cause her face brightened up.

"Luke! There you are, I thought you weren't going to make it!" she said

Is it just me or does she look mad? "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you wait. Or worry."

**Blaire's POV**

"Wait or Worry? More like wait and worry! Ah well, all that matters is that you're here. I thought I would have to play all by myself." I found myself tearing up… NOT! I just love playing with him like this! XD. Can you believe it? He fell for it! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! "Blaire, I would never do such a cruel thing like that to you. Come on, let my help you set up the stands." UGH! Must…not…laugh…at…cuteness! (aw, young love!)

**Klaus's POV**

Geeeeeeeeeez! What is taking SO LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG! The place is packed! "Katia, do yo-" … I just had to turn my head! I just wacked her in the face! The professor chuckled behind me as we turned away. Why? He was practically flirting with Remi! But will he admit that? NU! He has to be a true gentleman and a true gentleman can't be flirting with people! (I wish I was in the audience next to him so I could slap him for insulting Layton)

**Layton's POV**

Hohoho! It seems like Klaus has forgotten that I'm watching him like a hawk. (LAYTON WAS SANTA ALL ALONG?)

**Blaire's POV**

Urg! Stage fright. Damn you! "Uh, Blaire… are you all right?" Luke looked at me with concern. "Fine…perfectly fine…" I laughed. The curtains go up in a minute. … joy…

**Nobody's POV**

At 8:00, the Dean Delmona came up and spoke. "Hello and welcome to Gressenheller's first ever evening or the arts. I am proud to say that the students here in the university have been working very hard to put together this concert for all of you to enjoy. There will be an intermission in the middle of the program along with some food and drinks for you outside in the balcony. When the lights flash, please do return to your seats so that we may resume with the program quickly. Now then, sit back. Relax. And enjoy, The Evening of the arts: Fruits of the sun." The audience applauded as the curtains rose. (I choose songs from my ipod so if you want a more interesting story add a tab and listen to the songs IN ORDER!) /play "Journey to the West", "The Legend of Ashitaka", "Mononoke Hime" / after the curtains closed, Dean Delmona took the stage. "Thank you, students! At this time we will now have our intermission. Please do enjoy our refreshments and return when the lights flash."

**Klaus's POV**

Well, the squirt did pretty good so far (…KLAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSS!) And the squirt that I'm talking about is Luke. (… KLAAAAAAAUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!) Come to think of it, I've never actually heard him practice at all. I absolutely doubt he's a talented violinist. (…!) unless…*snort* NU WAY! Luke's got a girlfriend! HEHEHEH! I wonder who the loser is! (…!)

**Katia's POV**

Luke and Blaire did so well! But… there is one thing I don't get. Why was Klaus crying? He's not necessarily the music type and there's nothing to really cry about. That or is he still embarrassed at what happened earlier?

**Layton's POV**

I went to check on Klaus to see what was wrong, and it seems that he found something out about Luke. I wonder what. By the way, they both did very good.

**Klaus's POV**

So the professor wants to know what's up. After telling him what happened and what I thought, he just shrugged it off and left. OHOHOHO! But it was more than just a shrug! He was cracking up inside, I know it!

**Luke's POV**

Klaus was either crying or he was about to throw up cause he sprinted to the restrooms. And I mean sprinted! Oh well, the lights just flashed so I gotta get back on stage. /play "Howl's Moving Castle Opening", "Piano Theme from Castle in the Sky", "Legend of Zelda-Violin Medley"./

UGH! Klaus! You jerky idiotic...idiot! NO ONE MAKES FUN OF LUKE! I'm sorry if the continuous ...! got on your nerves. i just had to! and thank you to al that reviewed my first two chapters. i respect that.


	4. Chapter 3 part 1

I read some of the reviews from the first few chapters and I agree completely. I got lost in my own story! This how bad I am at writing a story! URG! … Any ways Hahaha… Back to the story

"Luke! You were amazing!" Blaire said as she carried her flute and violin cases behind Luke. "Me? Amazing? No way! You were way better than me!" "Not! I sucked!" "You didn't sucked! You were awesome!" "Not!" As the two continued to suck(… WOW! I meant to say argue! GEEEZZZZZZZZZ!), Layton and Katia walked up to them. "Congratulations, you two! You both did brilliant." And of course they weren't listening due to their argument (Hahaha), and promptly ignored him. "Say, Luke?" "mm?" "Remi, Katia, and I are going ice-skating tomorrow. You wanna come?" "What?,,," Blaire looked at him. "Well?" "I…I'd love to come. But…" She frowned. "But?" "What about the professor?" "He can come if he wants! …maybe…Klaus…too." She sighed in disgust. The last few days had been a nightmare for the two of them. "That settles it! I'll tell the professor and call you tonight!" "YEAH!"

Later that night…

"Professor?" "Yes, Luke?" "Um…Blaire asked if we wanted to go ice-skating tomorrow…can we go?" "I don't see why not!" "YES! Thanks, professor!" "Anytime, Luke."

I'm sorry this is super short. I just had a past migraine come back and i can't focus. Again...SO VERY SORRY!


	5. Chapter 3 part 2

Author's note: I AM FINALLY BACK! I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry for the lack of updates! I blame exams for existing. I would have updated but i couldn't even touch the computer without my parents screaming: "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING! GET OFF THE COMPUTER AND STUDY!" *studies for an hour* "WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU? TURN THAT COMPUTER OFF AND STUDY!" *gives up* there you go. my reason for no updates. XD first two parts are going to be POV's because it got cut off from my story. ()=author's thoughts

Meanwhile...

**Layton's POV**

Ice skating? Why not? My vacation starts tomorrow. Not to mention i get to talk to Remi...about something... Ahem...Since I'm going, Klaus has to go too. After all, I am his guardian.

**Klaus's POV**

Luke's got a girlfriend and a date! AGH! This is going to be absolutely perfect! I am so going to screw his day up! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Aw wait...Katia's going to be there...crap... "Er...what?" "Klaus, i...erm..need a favor from you..." "o...k..."

...next night...(back to regular story mode *i make it sound like a game!XD*)

Blaire leaned on Luke's shoulder while they sat beside the frozen lake in front. "Luke, I'm so glad you came!" "No prob!" "I'm really glad you came. I didn't know you ice skate!" "Neither did I! As soon as we hit the ice, you just...zoomed!" "Eheheheh...well i guess i forgot to mention that when we met. XD" She yawned and kissed him on the cheek. Not long after, she fell asleep and Luke followed along behind and fall into a peaceful sleep. Remi and Layton smiled to them selves as they watched the two young teens sleep. "Aw! Aren't those two love birds just so cute together?" Remi asked. "Haha! Yes, they truly are." Layton shifted uncomfortably as Remi scooted closer. ' Ok! Calm down, Layton! You've got one chance so you can't mess this up!' "Say...Remi?" "Yes, Hershel?" Remi asked. *GULP* "It seems like we all have ourselves our own little couples." 'erg! That was horrible!' "I know!" She giggled. 'Eh?' "Klaus and Katia, Blaire and Luke, and You and Me, right?" Remi looked at him expectantly. "O...of course! That's what i meant! But..ah.." 'Layton, quit stalling!' "But?" "If...you'd like to go to the next level then..." Remi gasped as Layton knelt down in front of her with a black box. "Will you marry me?" Before Layton could open the lid, Remi tackled him down. "YES!" '...ok...not exactly the way i imagined it but...ok...thank goodness i had Klaus around or else this would never work.' Klaus peeked from around a tree to see the box Layton once held on the ground. 'Layton used my fake ring? ok? Well... whatever!' "Look out Luke, Klaus is here to ruin your..." '...OH MY GOD! L-luke's girlfriend...is Blaire! NO WAY! Plans canceled! I can't embarrass Luke now! She'll MURDER me!

*flashback*

It was a warm summer morning, and Blaire had just returned from school. "Hershel? Are you here?" The professor's voice echoed from upstairs. "I'm in my office! Come on up!" "Coming!" She dropped her bag on the couch and ran upstairs with a textbook filled with papers. Half way there she ran into Klaus. "OH! I'm sorry! I didn't see you there, Blaire!" "It's ok!" Klaus moved out of the way and walked down to the living room as Blaire rushed into the professor's office. A few minutes later and she dashed out of the office. "Thanks, Hershel!" "No problem, my dear." When she reached the bottom step, she froze. Klaus was staring at her private sketch book filled with drawing including...certain things with Luke and herself. However, she had altered Luke's image abit in case someone else got a hold of it. Klaus was staring at one of the pictures she was working on that she had just begun to alter. "KLAUS!" He jumped and looked at the enraged (x)ninja approaching him. "B-blaire! I-i-i-i... I was just...w-wai-" *POW* Blaire had just tossed him on a 100 mile trip to the other side of London with a broken bone or two. Still enraged, she stormed out of the professor's house, bag and book in hand.

*end of flashback*

"...and now she threatens to throw me 200 miles into the ocean! I...I think I'll stay with Katia.*shudders*" Little did Klaus know that he had been muttering out loud and that someone had heard it all from the shadows. "Hm, she sounds like the person I'm looking for. Mwahahahahahahahahaha!"

Author's note: Ok, Yeah, i suck at cliffhangers don't i? *sigh* i wonder who the mystery guy is. Hmmmm...

_Laytonfanatic_


	6. Chapter 4

Author's note: I am sooooooooo about to merge 3 things into 1! Okami, Naruto, and Professor Layton (OBVIOUSLY!) And maybe not. XD You'll see how if I do. K?

Blaire looked up from her sketchbook. "Hershel?" "Yes, my dear?" "I was wondering if we could go to my home… in Japan… " "I don't see why not. " "Yay!" She tackled Layton out of his seat and ran upstairs. Luke came down after a while. "Blaire's really excited to go back home after so long isn't she?" "Hahaha! Yes, she certainly is." Blaire came down with two suitcases filled with their clothes. "C'mon! Let's go to Sis's place and get them ready!" Both of them sweat dropped. "Er…professor…I think even if you said yes, we wouldn't have a choice." Layton smiled sheepishly.


	7. Chapter 5 and 6

**Klaus's POV:** I'M DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMED! My one chance of embarrassing Luke! RUINED! And it was all because his girlfriend was Blaire! UGH! …Anyways… Blaire dragged us all to her hide away in Japan for a vacation. Pfffffffffff! More like international dates! * Sigh* Blaire spotted a mask stand at the airport and bought us all masks. My mask has a cat's face. XP Gee, thanks…

**Luke's POV: **Blaire is so nice! She got us all masks! My mask has a bird's face! The professor has a deer's face and Blaire has a wolf's face. A wolf I can see for Blaire, but I can't see the professor as a deer all that much. XD …um…something's wrong. With the mask on…everything seems much taller. Is that normal? Hmmm…

**Blaire's POV:** I was about to show Remi, Klaus and Katia how I looked with my mask on, but as soon as I entered the room…they started PETTING ME! What was I? A dog? "Um…guys? QUIT PETTING MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Katia jumped back and Klaus stood in front of her in a defensive position. Remi just gasped which made me even more confused.

**Katia's POV:** Oh my god! A talking dog! …or wolf…But still! It talked! W-wait…that voice…BLAIRE? "Blaire, is that you?" "No, I'm Meiko from vocaloid. OF COURSE IT'S ME! GEEEEEEEEEEZ!" Blaire yelled/growled or …whatever! Yup, that's Blaire! XD "Huh?" Klaus and Remi said in unison. They looked at each other and looked back. "Guys! It's Blaire!...But as a wolf!" I said. Blaire looked at me in irritation. "What do you mean wolf?" I brought her in front of the mirror and the gasped.

**Blaire's POV: **GYAH! It is true! I'm a wolf! There is was. A pure white snow wolf with faint red markings. Truth be told, I actually don't look all that bad. If I do say so myself. Hehe. But wait…* gasp* Luke. The mask! "Luke!" I raced upstairs as fast as my four legs could take me. "DON'T PUT THE MASK ON!" I was too late! I was in complete disbelief. Luke stood in his room turned in my direction, as a … sky blue snow wolf? I thought I gave his a bird mask! "BLAIRE? Is that you?" I whined. "Yeah. It's me. Are you ok?" "Fine, but what about the other?" "Remi, Katia and Klaus are still human and Hershel is…" I gasped. Luke turned white. "Hershel!" Both of us raced to his room. I was praying he didn't even touch it! Thank god he was just entering his room, still human! "HERSHEL!" I guess he could understand me or just heard me bark cause he turned around. Fast! "Don't put that mask on!"… Ahahahaha. Uh…maybe I should've tried turning back into a human first…cause…"W-wolves…" * thud* Hershel just fainted dead away! My bad…* sigh* how to explain this…

**Layton's POV: **I'm dead! I'm dead! Wolves can't talk! No wolf can! It's against the laws of nature! "Professor?" Luke? What-…AGH! Two wolves! Wait!...K-klaus? Katia? T-the wolves aren't attacking them…they're right behind them! "W-wolves! Go away! Shoo! Shoo!"I felt a hand on my shoulder and met Remi's calming smile. "Hershel, it's alright! It's Blaire and Luke!"

**Klaus's POV: **When I heard Layton fainted, I thought it was a joke! But as always, it wasn't and Luke looks like a wolf too. Wait…huh? Didn't he get a bird mask?

**Layton's POV:** Oh ok! Phew! I thought I was a goner! So basically its 'Don't put the mask on if you don't want to become an animal.' got it. Erm… I thought Luke got a bird mask…

**Luke's POV:** I GET IT! I got a bird mask and I turned into a wolf! I don't get it either! SO QUIT ASKING WHY I'M A WOLF! First Klaus then the professor and now it's you guys! (Viewers) Blaire suddenly cowered in front of the professor, paws over her eyes, she started sobbing hysterically.

**Blaire's POV: **"WAH! I'M SO SORRY! I didn't know the masks would do this! HONEST!" " Blaire, calm down! We forgive you! None of us would have known." Hershel started petting me, which would have irritated me if it hadn't been for the fact that I actually wanted to be petted. XD

**Layton's POV:** Hm… Blaire's a wolf; Luke's a wolf (some how heh heh). Wolves are strong and protective and are kind and loving, like Blaire (aside from her quick temper and mode swings). Does this mean all of us will turn into wolves or into an animal that matches our personalities? If you can take off the mask, you turn back into a human I believe. "Blaire, try taking the mask off. You too, Luke!"

**Blaire's POV:** Take the mask off? Um…I already tried! * Sigh* "Ok, I'll try!" I some how got the mask off. How do I know? No tail. No paws. NU DUH! I looked over at Luke and laughed. He was sort of flailing around. /Luke used FLAIL! (Pokemon reference) XD/

**Luke's POV: **Eh? How do I do that? Blaire saw me struggling (flailing) and grabbed the fur between my ears and pulled. W-what the? I…I'm human again! "Thanks, Blaire!" She smiled. "No prob!" "Er…professor? How exactly did you figure it out?" "Well Luke, it was really quite simple! I had to ask. "Since putting the masks on turns you into an animal that matches your personality, taking it off has to reverse the effects!" Wow, that was shorter than I thought! "Oh…ok."

**Blaire's POV:** "Personality, huh? Hm…well I can see Luke as a wolf and a bird. Maybe you too, Hershel. I guess Remi and Katia could be foxes. Klaus could very well be a…oh god!" Everyone looked at me as I continued to crack up. "Ugh! K-klaus would be a…kitty cat! Bwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" They all broke down in laughter and tears. All except Klaus himself.

**Klaus's POV: **"A CAT! How dare you! I should be the fox!" "Your mask certainly says otherwise. HAHAHA!" I glared at Blaire. "So? Luke's mask is a bird and he's a wolf! You could very well have misread what has happened so far!" "Only one way to find out!" With that, little miss wolfy left the room. * Sigh* Me and my big fat mouth! Suddenly things got taller, really fast! Before I knew it everyone began cracking up. AGAIN! You wanna know why? I was a freak' in CAT! Why me? Why? "Told ya!"

**Everyone except Klaus's POV: **OMG! Klaus just turned into a kitty! LOL! He must be really upset to be bested by Blaire cause he yanked off his mask and ran into his room. Poor Klaus! Ahahahahahahahahahaha!

**Klaus's POV: *** sobbing* Why me? Why? I wanted to be a FOX!

**Katia's POV: **Poor Klaus! It was funny though, I will admit. Haha! I should make it up to him. After a while, everyone left for his or her own rooms. I suppose this is the best time to go. * Knock knock* "Klaus" * What do you want?* "It's Katia. Can I come in?" * sure* I heard the door click and a sigh from behind. I walked in and found him face down on his pillow. "What?" "Look, I'm sorry about what happened earlier. Really, I am! I swear it!" "Right…" he looked away as I sat down next to him. "Listen, it's not so bad! Cats are smart, brave, strong, and loving creatures! Besides, I like cats!' Klaus slowly looked up at me. "You do?" "Of course! I had a cat back in Dropstone that was just like you. It was a stray brown and white tabby." "You mean Lydia?" "Yup!" "He was a stray? You never told me that!" "Ahaha! Well that's beside the point but yes he did remind me of you. He was a rather wild cat but that ended up coming in handy once we finally befriended him. He would always protect the other cats in the area. Like how you protected me from Alfred's gun. Do you remember what he actually was?" "…no…not really…" "I can't blame you! It was 5 years ago! We met lots or things along the way! "I guess cats aren't too bad after all. He said sitting up. I smiled. "There we go! There's the Klaus I know and love! See? All you need is some confidence in yourself and you'll be fine!" "That's not all a cat like me needs…" "Huh?" Klaus edged closer to me on the bed. "A cat needs some that loves him in order to have someone to protect." He said boldly despite the fact that he was blushing. I got it. "I agree." I leaned over and we kissed. Then we had…you know what. (Sorry, I have to keep this at the rating I have it at.) XD

**Layton's POV: **While I was awaiting the twilight hours to arrive (Zelda reference much?), I was able to ponder the earlier events. That wasn't right. A gentleman must never make fun of someone else no matter what! I think I'll apologize to him later. Maybe tomorrow. It's getting late any wa- I noticed a silver glow coming from my hand. Hm? What is this? A crescent moon… on my hand? This wasn't there before now was it? Wait a minute…the mask! I'm quite sure I saw this mark on my mask! As I thought, when I gazed at the deer mask on my drawer, the silver mark shone clearly in the now moonlit room. Odd. I did try the mask on but the mark…wasn't there until I put it on…Aha! This must contribute to the masks turning us into animals. Wait a moment…if memory serves me right, Blaire, Luke, and Klaus's masks had markings on them as well. "…Hm for some reason…this mark…it seems so…familiar. Why?" …It's late. Weariness must be messing with my mind.

…_the next morning…_

Blaire slowly walked into the room out of sleepiness and irritation. Once she plopped down, Klaus fell through the roof and irritated her even more. "ouch…" Klaus eventually sat up only to be knocked unconscious by Blaire. I sighed. "Blaire…please reframe from violence this early in the morning. Even if you have a good reason." She sighed. "Hershel, I told you how many times not to wake me up! I gave you a puzzle last time at your request to remind you. I sleep for-" "Yes, I know. 23 hours." "Thank you!" Despite how bad it is for her, she pulled out her wii remote and began playing Okami. Returning to her last save point, her character appeared in the entrance of a village with some mysterious mist filling the screen. A small person appeared and said "Yikes! What's this creepy evil atmosphere in this village? There's no curse zone but I definitely sense evil!" She continued playing while Layton helped Klaus back on his feet. "For once I'm glad that this is her house we're staying at." I smiled. "She has her own methods of relieving stress. And they are only here." "I TOLD YOU TO GET THE WII!" I looked at him in confusion. "I meant the beauty of her own home." "Oh…"

_Um…I think I made this way too modern than I should have! LOL! Um since this chapter was longer than I thought it was, lets just say this is chapter 5 and 6 cause when I wrote it out I had this as just chapter 5, but when I typed it out (including revision and adding stuff in rewording and the such) it became a lot longer than I originally made it. That and I had no idea whatsoever where to cut it so I just combined it together. _


	8. Chapter 7

**Layton's POV: **Once Luke and the others came down stairs, I decided this was the best time to confront them. "Blaire, Luke, Klaus. Did you notice anything…unusual about yourselves after you took masks off?" All of them looked at me in confusion. "No." "Show me your hands." Blaire was the first to notice, followed by Luke and Klaus. "What the…heck?"

**Blaire's POV: **Where did this come from? It can't be a bruise could it? A circle with for straight lines emanating from it appeared on my hand. Luke had what appeared to be a star on his and Klaus had a lightning bolt. Hershel studied our hands closely. "Blaire, your Japanese. Do you know of any legends about the moon and stars?" I sulked a tad bit. I do remember something but it's not too clear. "No, sorry." "Hm…Klaus, power up your laptop will you?" "Ok…" Klaus ran up stairs as we followed him up. When we reached his room, Klaus had already searched up . "K. Now what do I put?" Hershel thought about it for a bit. "Japanese symbols would be our best bet." "Ok." Klaus typed in Japanese symbols and got this picture as the closest result. (um...i had a link to the picture but sadly, my computer died on me and prevented me from pasting it on to word. That and the link didn't even work! Thanks computer...) "Well three of them match. But not yours, Klaus." "What next?" "Well…a legend of the sun, moon and stars?" "K." Searching for the legend that made the most sense was "The Sun god's Prophecy". (don't search this up. I came up with this, ok? It may not be real. I never searched it up so if you do search it up and find different results. Don't say I didn't warn you.) "' The moon watches at night. A star by its side. The sun watches at dawn. Forever alone in its view. But watched from afar by the moon and star. Only once will they watch together, when the decedent of darkness arrives for its ancestor's last remaining powers. To be reborn as the new Lord of Darkness. At the rebirth of the guardians, their powers fully awakened, Yodiashi shall ruin all. The moon shall find victory 2 times, but the final shall be against he himself. A shadow made from his soul and Yodigeshi (...is that even real japanese word!XD). On the forsaken Day of Darkness, not only will darkness fall but all the fallen heavenly beings shall be revived with the sun goddess's return.'" "Wow. That was looooooonng! (apparently in my mind 104 words is um...yeah...)

END OF CHAPTER!

Warning, this next part was made a LONG TIME AGO so its as though chapter 5&6 and 7 was all one chapter so if it doesn't make sense, now you know why.

Author's note: Damn! This was LONG! Sorry if you got bored of my horrible writing skills. I didn't know where to stop. The part with Layton fainting was amusing but I suck at cliffhangers so i kept going. At Klaus turning into a cat was obviously a bad place to leave off so i kept going. When i finally got here, i had over...(looking at word count)9,000 word? GOD! This is the longest I've ever written!...how much do you want to bet that I'll end up writing even more than that because i didn't know where to stop?XD

Layton: Why did you make me faint?

Me: OH WHOA! Hershel! Hi! I mean...

Layton:?

Me: W-WHERE WERE YOU FOR THE PAST 5(7) CHAPTERS!

Layton: Helping out with Mask of Miracles. Why?

Me: I was gonna introduce the story with you here! Ah never mind! Any ways...*looks at Layton*

Layton: Yes my dear?

Me: Know anything about when it's coming out in english?

Layton: Sorry, dear. Top secret.

Me: YOU SUCK!

Layton:...

Me: Just kidding! Anyways, where's the others?

Layton: They're ri-

Everyone: *tramples Layton* HI!

Me: That answers that question, ah Hershel?

Layton:...ow...


	9. Chapter 8

**~I'm sorry there hasn't been any uploads lately. My computer was being an idiot so I couldn't type anything. Again. SORRY!~**

**Me: Um…this chapter is going to be hinting at the prequel of this story a bit. If you're wondering why I have this story up and not the other one, I lost my folder that had the prequel already typed out and I have no clue as to why it happened. (My mom probably deleted it when I was on a trip) I'm still trying to find out what happened. (If it wasn't deleted then I have to search my computer for it. If it was then I have to type it out. AGAIN!) So… who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Remi: I got it! Laytonfanatic does not own any of use!**

**Me: Thanks.**

**Blaire yawned as the others looked at her in surprise. "Your not concerned?" "Why would I? If it's a legend then it's probably already come true before we even found it." "But…" "Besides! I'm not going to let some story control my life! Have I ever done something like that? NO!" She grinned not noticing her shadow behind her. Little did she know that they were staring at her shadow and not the girl herself. Her shadow smiled. 'Not yet.' Remi nodded lightly. "Yeah…your not the type to…fall for a trick like this…like the-" Blaire's shadow grimaced as Blaire herself looked at Remi in confusion. "Then? What do you mean?" "Remi waved her hand in front of her. "N-nothing!" Blaire looked at her sister with a serious glare. "I know your lying. I smell sweat. My sense of smell is 10x stronger than yours …somehow…" "Oh…well…" Layton intervened before Blaire could try to piece things together. "Er…what Remi was trying to say is that you're a very talented girl and you aren't the type of person who will quit so easily." She grinned at Layton. "See! Hershel gets my idea!" He faked a smile as Blaire headed for the backyard. Once they knew for sure she was out of hearing range, Klaus let out a sigh of relief. "I can't believe we almost blew it." "Blaire, are you there?" The shadow from before appeared before them again; rising from the floor and stood where the other Blaire was before. 'Mm?' Remi started moping. "I'm sorry. I almost let her figure it out." S (shadow) Blaire smiled. "It's okay. It must be pretty hard to explain situations like this without hinting about the…incident." It was clear she was remembering the day that caused this all to happen.**

**~flashback~**

**A jade sword was held high above Luke's head and glinted in the moonlight. "Luke! Behind you!" "Wha-?" The next second was a black blur. Layton came running up in fear for his son's life. However, instead of his son, it was Blaire herself who was on the ground. Without a scratch. Clearly unconscious, Luke tried to shake her awake…without success. "Blaire!" Suddenly, it was not Blaire that responded, but her shadow. 'Ngh…' "E-eh?" S Blaire rose slowly and looked at Luke before collapsing into his lap. 'L-lu…ku….' "Eh? B-blaire?" The man who wielded the jade sword was long gone. Layton looked from S Blaire to Blaire and back. "Tsukuyomi, the jaded blade that can split a being into two…. So it is real…"**

**~end flashback~**

**Luke averted his gaze. "Blaire, I…" S Blaire snuggled against him. "It's not your fault. I didn't warn you in time. That's all." Klaus smirked. "She doesn't look it but she's soft. Heh. Heh." 'OH SHUT UP!' Everyone laughed as the two turned away and blushed. **

**I'm ending it here cause I just got a bad case of writer's block. Sorry! D':**


	10. Chapter 9

I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE! Yes, very long, unexpected hiatus is over. I'm so sorry that I haven't uploaded for a whole year, I just haven't had the time or tools to do so. School just legit ate up all of my time and I had no opportunities to write anything. So sorry! In case I may have missed putting this on chapters: NO! I do not own professor layton in any way, shape or form. I wish, but no. I don't own any game references or anything else that may be in here that belongs to another company, author, state(?), NOTHING! Nothing but my OC Blaire.

* * *

><p>Blaire came back from the garden just in time to see Remi, Luke, Klaus and Katia heading out. " Oh where are you going?" "We're going to go sightseeing. The professor said he was going to stay here and watch over the house should you go with us." Blaire smirked. "Well I'm sure you'll need a guide in order to see the true beauty of Japan. We don't want to be wandering around aimlessly now do we?" Luke smiled weakly conceding defeat. She tackled him and poked his chest. "I know the perfect place where we can go. There's a sakura festival in downtown Kyoto, so we can go there for a bit. There's tons of snack and tea stands in the area too so we can take a break there if we need to." Remi bear hugged her sister, nearly suffocating the poor girl. "That's my little sister for ya!" "Guh…sis…not…breathing…here…" "Oh, sorry!" " *cough cough * Give me a warning next time. Please?" "Haha! Sorry." When the 5 left, Layton snuck down stairs and entered the garden. Nearing the sakura trees, he paused and sighed. "It's been a while since I was last here." A voice resounded beneath him. "Do tell. It has been 3 years since we first met. Mind moving so I can come up?" Layton took a step to the side as S. Blaire rose from the ground. "It took me 7 years to make the garden...minus 2 for the planning." Layton gazed around. "Must have been hard to keep it looking nice." "Mm. I expanded it a little too. You know, for the horses. Yakul missed you, ya know." "Hahaha! Did he now?" "Yup. Come see for your self." S. Blaire slid back down and slithered over to the stables with Layton following behind. Upon reaching the stables, nearly all of the horses galloped away when S. Blaire resurfaced. "Oh come on! I've been doing this ever since this happened! How can you not be used to this?!" Layton sweatdropped. "You do remember our reaction when you did it the first time, right? "Yeah but I live with you guys. I come every now and then to make sure that they remember! X" "Well…some horses have bad memory?" "Not Yakul!" "Well Yakul is…" "Eh…he's in the same family, right?" Layton shrugged. "Yakul!" Near the end of the stables, a deer lifted his head and looked around. When it locked eyes with it's normal rider and Layton, it sprinted toward the gate. S. Blaire held out her hand and Yakul slowed to a trot. "There's a good boy! See! He remembers me!" "I didn't exactly answer." Layton walked up to the deer (elk?) and rubbed his muzzle (?). "It's good to see you're in good shape, Yakul." S. Blaire glared at him. "You make it sound as if I mistreated him." "I do?" She face palmed. "I truly wonder sometimes." "Eh?" "Nothing…"<p>

Having walked 4 miles, the group decided to rest at a stand. "FINALLY!" Blaire massaged her aching legs the moment she sat down. "You know, considering how strong you are, you have really low stamina." Klaus joked as he too sat down. "Didn't I tell you that already? I tire easily!" "Nope. That's new to me." Wapack! Klaus doubled over in pain as Blaire scooted over to Luke. "Why do I always get hurt?!" "Cause you're the one who annoys me the most. That's why." "Ow…but…why there." "Not my fault it's every man's weakness." Luke sweatdropped and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Er…Blaire? Please don't forget I'm also a male." She deadpanned and blushed. "Eheheh…well, you know I won't do it to you." "Thankfully." "Mm…Hey! Mister! Refill on my tea!" Luke sweatdropped and smiled weakly at Blaire. "Uh…Blaire could you maybe say it in a more…uh…polite way?" "Sure I can. Hey! Mister! Refill on my tea, please!" "…nevermind." Remi noted a small brown bottle in the back of the stand. "Hey Blaire, what's that brown bottle?" "That one in the back? It's sake. Basically, it's Japan's alcohol. I only use it to cook." "Oh! Hey! Mister! Can I have a bit of sake?" Klaus looked up, still in pain. "Hey! Me too!" 'Oh the ways they act the same!' Luke thought as Remi received her share of sake. Klaus downed his instantly. Luke blinked and glanced at Blaire who shared a concerned look. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" "You should. Some sake are stronger than others and sake is a pretty strong drink. I think the sake they're drinking is a strong one." Luke looked at the bottle in interest. "Really? How can you tell?" "Blaire cringed. "The smell is killing me…" They both groaned. "Oh no…"


End file.
